My Life is Decided
Must read the first two stories-My Life Series Redoing, basically, if you didn't figure it out yet. The quest is going badly. The two other hunters are already dead... but now they face more trouble. Trouble of repeating, of horrible sights, and death. Ména, to móno prágma pou si̱maínei antago̱nismós teknó̱n 22:21, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Prolouge shut up already Nico! I don't care if it was bad!... and it matters why?... oh, we're on!? 'Kay, 'kay. I get it. I was stupid. I was adolescent, I was- YOU SHUT UP! Anyway, I wasn't thinking- ha ha, I'm never thinking, now- GET OUT!... Fine! FINE! I'm going to get on with the story before I break the recording with my horrible voice, Nico suggests, so, I will... right after I KILL YOU! Ten Minutes Later Recording 1: Rachel Percy and I ran over to where the others were to find Nico passed out on the ground, and Lilly struggling to get him and Emma (who was on the ground, but concious) away from a mountain of metal of junk. Did I mention that Emma and Nico were being pulled to the foot of the mountain, where a giant hole was forming, by an invisible force which was probably because of me? Yeah, I'm screwed. "Help me!" Lilly gasped, struggling. We ran over and I helped Emma, and Lilly and Percy helped Nico. Hey, Nico was unconcious, no help. Emma, she could help. "What happened?" Percy managed to say. "Nico... he... he saw the mountain of metal... passed out... hole opens... Emma pulled... me nearly... yeah... gah!" Lilly said, nearly falling. I managed to look at the mountain of metals. It made a shape... there was this presense... this, this feeling... My eyes widened. I realized what the mountain was... it was... it was a giant. "Percy! It-it-BIANCA!" I yelled, managing to pull Emma way. I didn't mean to be so loud, but.. but I thought I had seen something... a shape... a girl... Sadly, this messed me up, and I fell as well. Yeah, really, really ''screwed. Also, I think I may've messed up Lilly to, becuase she fell, and Percy following. "Well, crap!" Emma yelled, trying to grab Nico and me, who were closest. "No! It-it won't work, it's after-" I tried to yell, but then I felt a jerk, I heard a scream (which was probably me) and I was falling. Recording 2: Emma "No! It-it won't work, it's after-" Rachel tried to yell, but then the hole got her, which was strange, because it seemed to suck her in faster. I made a jump for Nico and Percy (Lilly was holding Percy's ankle, struggling to get up), and it almost worked, since I did grab them, without falling, but then Lilly fell, pulling Percy, Nico, and me after her. I felt a falling sensation, and then, it went black. I sat there, screaming, along with Percy, Lilly, and Nico (who had to chose now to wake up). true! Rachel! Nico! Would you two just STOP FIGHTING!? "Would you shut up?" a voice moaned, amazing able to be heard. Rachel lay there, staring up, her face paler than usual. "What, you weren't?" Nico retorted. "I was to busy being glued to the ground by gravity and the scent of death. Help me up." Lilly and Percy helped her up. I found it strange she used the words "scent of death", and Nico did to. "Scent of death?" Rachel stared at him in disbelief. "You don't ''know? Look around!" I did so, and I realized we were in a cave... no, not a cave.. "The underworld. Never thought I'd be here in my life." Lilly said. "You'd have to eventually." Rachel muttered. "What are we doing here anyway? Why here?" I frowned. A stupid question, yes, but really... where could you hide people in the underworld. "There's plenty of places." said Rachel, her eyes cold, as if reading my mind. Suddenly, there was a scream. "NO!" a voice screamed. Rachel gasped. "Muna!" she yelled and ran off towards that direction. It took me a second to realize who Muna was, and sadly (or maybe thankfully) it left me in the back of the group running after her. Recording 3: Emma About a minute later, we found Rachel kneeling over some type of dark liquid. My stomach did a flip. If it was what I thought it was.. Rachel dipped her two fingers in it and sniffed it. Ew. Then she tasted it. I gagged. excuse me, but it was! It was freakin- fine! I'll continue! "Why?" ''I mouthed. "Is that blood?" Lilly said, disgusted. Rachel grinned. "What? To gross? It could've been a decoy perfectly. Set to kill us." "So you tasted it why?" Percy said. "And is that really blood?" I groaned. I hated blood. Sadly, it was my weakness. She rolled her eyes. "What do you think? Why don't you ask ever knowing Nico, the show-off over there?" she growled. Nico's eyes flared. "I-" He was cut off by Percy and himself being shoved to the ground by a force so fast it couldn't be real. "THERE COMING! HELP ME!" the girl screamed. Her green eyes were wide with insanity, her clothes torn and blood covered, her long black hair a rats nest. She ran up to Rachel and put her hands on her shoulders. I thought Rachel would at least flinch, but her eyes were full of concern. "Muna! What-what-" "Rachel!" the girl Muna gasped. "W-we escaped! They came after us! A-Annabeth-" "What about her?" Percy said, his voice serious, getting up rubbing his head from the fall. "Is she okay?" "Sh-she's alive, but I saw her dragged by th-the monsters! P-Patrick, he's already dead! They killed him right away! Th-the lady-" "Nyx?" Rachel said suddenly, but her face said one thing: Why did I say that, I'm an idiot, oh gods It was quiet. Finnaly, Nico said "What about Nyx?" Her face was red. "I-I-" "Rachel... the prophecy-" Percy said, but Rachel cut her off. "It has nothing to do with the prophecy!" she snapped, and then turned back to Muna, who was sitting on the ground, hugging her chest. "Are any others dead?" "N-not that I know." She nodded. "Where were you? Were you in..." she trailed off, as if afraid to give anymore information. Muna stared at her with fear. ''"The cave." ''she mouthed. Rachel's eyes widened as if her worst fear was confirmed. "No... oh gods!" she gasped. I thought it was from surprise, but then she collapsed, her eyes rolled back in her head. A horrible growl came from behind us. Muna screamed and backed away. I turned and saw a horrible scence. It was female, I guess. It was on all fours, and it's hand and feet like claws. It had scales on it's back, and long silvery hair. Her mouth was full of fangs. Lilly gasped. "Lamia!" The Lamia I guessed snarled and jumped at Rachel ("Wha?") and Muna ("AAGGGHH!"). We brought out our weapons (mine was just a small knife I had gotten, not very good), and Percy ran at the Lamia. Nico and Lilly ran around it, as if trying to distract it, and me? I just ran towards Rachel and Muna, but before I could, I felt a sharp pain in my side, and I collapsed. I could feel blood on my side. I groaned. Wonderful. I definitly wasn't stabbed by something, I knew that. I was probably pushed to the ground, which was confirmed because of a voice. ''My pray, run while you can, demigod of thieves! Demigod of thieves? It took me a minute to register it... If I hadn't been in so much pain, I probably would've been happy to be told my dad was Hermes. Recording 4: Emma I could hear fighting, but the pain in my side hurt to much to pay much attention to anything. Maybe five minutes later, the others (including Muna, but she stayed in the back, obviously close to insanity) ran over to me. Lilly gave me some ambrosia. Apparently the Lamia had ran at me and clawed my sides. I also found out that the Lamia sucked blood. Just great. "Did you see what happened to Rachel?" Lilly asked. I blinked. I had forgotten about her. "N-no." I said shakily. Nico looked stressed. "When she said something about Nyx..." he said, shaking his head. "Who is Nyx?" I frowned. "Nyx is the ancient goddess of Night. She was one of the oldest gods. I thought she had faded... but now..." Lilly frowned. "The prophecy said something about a soul being sold, didn't it... do you think that..." I trailed off. Rachel didn't seem like someone who would do that. I always knew her as a bit of a loaner. Didn't really seem like she'd stick up for someone... Suddenly I remmebered something. "Earlier, when Rachel wouldn't wake up... she said something about Thalia and Olwin-" "Thalia and Olwin?" Muna piped up. I had felt sorry for her before, but now I felt horrible for her. "Um... Muna..." Lilly said uncomfortably. "Thalia and Olwin are dead." Her face dropped. She stared down at the ground, and muttered, "I truly am in hell." Recording 5: Rachel I woke up by the entrance to a cave. I remembered something about an attack... a... a Lamia? I didn't think they were real. I had read about them in books. Horror fantasy books. Not Percy Jackson, obviously, but... Oh great, other books are real to? I thought. Well, now I know that wizards really do go roaming around on broomsticks and England is a magic trap. I got up shakily. Where were the others? Dead? No. Nyx promised me that... but swearing on the river Styx... Oh gods. I forgot if I made her do that or not. I shook my head. No. They were fine. Probably looking for me. I looked up at the cave. It was pure evil. It had to bet he entrance to Tartaraus. Oh great, I really ''am ''screwed. ''I thought sadly. I walked into the cave. It wasn't what I expected at all. It was longer than I expected, much longer. It was like a corridor. It was like Nyx had completely renavated. I could see dark arches throug the cave, leading to another hall. The others had to be in one of them. I knew it. I was walking on a blood red carpet, like you'd see in movie premiers. Torches lined the wall. It was completely different from the books. "Well, well, she came." a voice said. Nyx sat in a deep purple chair. She was wearing a long, elegant black dress and was wearing a choker with a jeweled star on it. "Where are they, you said they'd be here." I demanded. "Well, Rachel... I didn't really say I'd do that, I only said I'd think about it. I never swore on the River Styx either." My eyes flared, and I silently cursed. ''Wonderful. She wasn't going to get out of it that easily though. "At least tell me what this is for." She smiled. "Oh, my mistress of course! Well... and my master, but the mistress is more important." "That makes no sense." She smiled apologeticly. "I'm sorry, you'll just have to figure it out..." I thought carefully. "The master..." my eyes widened. "No, no, it's not-" "Oh, he is. Not anymore, sadly. He has lost conciousness completely. But, by helping my mistress, you help his revenge, and when he gains concousness again, he will be quite thankful to me." "I won't let you." "Oh, but you will. And, you will also get a dead one's soul as a reward... though not your hunter friends, another one... who used to help my master." My eyes widened again. Not from shock though. Well, yes, kiind of, but more anger really. "He's dead, and the gods won't let you! Besides, he wouldn't help him anyway!" She laughed lightly. "You don't know the real story. The books lied." and she told me the story. "No... no..." I said, shaking my head. "It's true, ask your friends... oh wait, you can't!" she laughed. I slowly reached for my wrist. I had to know the truth. "I will." I growled. "With what, child of the gods!? You don't know your parent even!" "Then tell me! Let me know that before I die!" I shouted. She was laughing histarically now. "Of course, give you misery! You are half-sister of the one you hate, child of the dead!" she laughed. No, no, no. I am not related to that slimeball, that jerk, that show-off, that-'' "Your father is Hades, child!" ''Oh hell. Recording 6: Rachel That's when I grabbed and flicked my slap bracelet, and it turned into a knife. "Then I'm going to get out like a child of Hades would!" I yelled, turned, and ran. how I meant that? Well, your a coward and you would obviously run like you did when- HEY!.......... "GET BACK HERE!" Nyx screamed, but I had already turned down a corridor. I didn't stop until my entire side was aching. I collapsed by a wall, breathing heavely. My father is Hades... my brother is Nico... well, at least this explains all the wierd things that've been happening. "Annabeth, it looks bad." a voice said. "It... it's fine... I'm fine... we need to worry about Muna..." a female voice said, as if in pain. My eyes widened. "H-hello?" I said. It was risky, it could've been a trap, but... It was silence, but finnaly, "Is... it Nyx?" the pained voice said. "I don't think so." a different voice said. I got up and walked towards the voices. Only now I realized there were cells covering the walls. "Who are you?" a voice called. It was familiar... "Dead." I muttered under my breath, but then said, louder, "One of the ones suppose to rescue you. We found Muna." I said. I wasn't going to say my name, that's for sure. "She's on the edge of insanity though." I added. I wasn't going to say she was okay, since they were probably going to ask that. "... Rachel, is that you?" a voice said. I was next to the door now, but I was making sure they couldn't see me through the bars. I simply stabbed my knife into the lock, managed to unlock it, and kicked the door open. it was a bit show-offy, but- oh, I don't care if it's not a word! "What do you think?" Taika and Connor had their weapons out, and the others we by Annabeth, who had a bloody gash in her side and on her face. Taika sighed in relief. "Thank gods- where are the others?" "No clue, c'mon, before Nyx gets back and kills me." Jacob and Connor helped Annabeth stand up and walk, and Taika asked me the question I was dreading. "Who died?" I took a deep breath. Wonderful. I had to be the one to tell her. "Taika... Thalia was killed." her face dropped, and so did the others. "Thalia's dead?" Annabeth said, horrified. I nodded. "So is Olwin. They were both heroes though. They... they should've gone to Elsyium. "... Should've?" Jacob said carefully. I looked down. "Let's just say, if we meet Nyx, I'm going to shove her into Tartaraus." Recording 7: Nico After Miss Know-It-All dissapeared, and Muna was more depressed than any one I had ever seen, we decided to head out. "Emma, Lilly, you stay here with Muna. We'll go look-" "No. My brother's in trouble and I'm not leaving!" Lilly protested. "And so is mine." Emma said. We stared at her. She sighed. "Someone spoke in my mind, and said... I was the daughter of thieves, which means Connor is my half-brother." It was silent. Someone had to stay with Muna, or else- "I want to go to. It's what I can do for Thalia and Olwin." Muna said shakily. "Muna, your in no condition-" Percy warned, but Muna cut her off. "I will not be told what to do by a boy, even if you are my half-brother!" she snapped. <><><><><><><><><><><><><><> According to Muna's information, we figured that we should try the entrance to Tartaraus. None of us were very happy about that. "Woah," Percy breathed when we walked in. "This is... different." The place looked amazing. There was a- I won't describe it, but you weren't very good!... like I care if you already d-.... fine... "Then I'm going to get out like a child of Hades would!" a voice yelled. "GET BACK HERE!" a voice screamed in outrage. I saw a shape, like someone running, but it then turned into the wall. We stared at it for a few moments, but then, Muna screamed. "Well, well. Look who came." a voice growled. Recording 8: Nico A women was standing there, and I immediatly knew who it was. "Nyx." I said. She smiled. "Well, look who it is. The other child of Hades." I thought she was talking about Bianca, which made me mad, but then- "Looks like you'll have to substitute for your little half-sister, along with all your friends" Little half-sister? I would've asked her what she meant, but then Lilly said, "What've you done with my brother?" She smiled. "All your friends that your looking for dear have already been found. I can sense it. Your friend Rachel is just about to open the door. Suddenly there was a scream. "NO!" She smiled even wider. "And now she found all of them dead, just as she is about to be." "Your lying." I said. "I would've sensed it." "And so would she. But, she didn't." "What do you-" "You don't know? Can you not think? Tut, tut. To bad. Why don't you ask Thalia and Olwin?" Two girls appeared, but their forms were misty, and they looked in pain. Muna screamed again. "Don't believe her." the ghostly form of Thalia said, gritting her teeth. "She's a liar! A witch!" "Silence!" Nyx yelled, waved her hand, and they both dissapeared, in their place, a lamia. "Now, for your deaths as well. Say hello to Rachel for me in the underworld, oh wait, your already here!" she cackled. "Say goodbye, demigods!" she screamed with glee. A form appeared, a scaly, four legged creature. Lamia. It snarled and advanced. We reached for our weapons, but Nyx raised her hand, and they flew out of our hands. "No!" a voice shouted, and Nyx gasped, clutching her arm, which was bleeding golden ichor. "That's for my sister." a voice growled. A girl with torn and blood splattered clothes stood behind her, and kicked Nyx in the leg, making her collapse. The Lamia screeched as well, and exploded into dust. Rachel stood there, a knife in her hand. "And that's for everything." she said stiffly. Nyx started to glow. "This isn't over demigods." she hissed, and we shielded our eyes. Then, she was gone. Recording 9 Nico Annabeth, Connor, and Jacob (who were both helping Annabeth stand) were in a small corridor entrance. "Annabeth!" Percy said hugging her. Rachel stomped past us, glaring at me along with Percy and Annabeth (which I found strange)- true!... why you little- .... Anyway, she went to the cave entrance, kneeled down, and stabbed her knife into the ground. I thought she was doing it as a sign of battle, but then, two misty figures rose out of it. Ghosts. "Be freed, spirits of untold." Rachel said. The ghosts forms became darker, and more solid. Then, Thalia and Olwin appeared, very much alive, laying on the ground. They both groaned. "That was horrible." Olwin said. "Tell me about it." Thalia muttered, rubbing her head. "Olwin!" Taika gasped and ran towards her sister, hugging her. "Hey Thalia," Rachel said. Thalia grinned. "Hey, zombie." she rolled her eyes. "How did you know, really?" "You know more when you die." Thalia smiled. "Thalia!" Annabeth sighed, hugging her. "Your alive!" She smiled. "What, you thought you were the last of the trio?" Rachel blinked as if she had suddenly remembered something. Her face filled with anger. "You dare talk about him!?" Rachel shouted suddenly, turning on Annabeth and Percy. "You liars, this never would've happened if you told the truth!" Percy blinked. "Wha-" "I'm talking about the war! About Luke!" Their faces were both red now. "Nyx told me that the books lied! Luke did die, but Nyx said Luke would come back if I lost my soul! A soul for a soul! Do you know how 'Horror fantasy heroin' I feel right now!? Luke's still dead," she said, seeing the look on everyone's face. "But he still would've worked with the Titans, forced or free willed! Kronos is gone now, but Nyx mentioned something about a mistress! She kidnapped you people because you had something major to do with the war, or you were important. Either a loved one, a sister, a half-brother, I don't know!" "You have no one, so what did you get called for?" I growled. Her eyes flared. "Don't talk to me, Nico! If I didn't hate you already, it's clear now! I found out who my dad was! Ask Thalia and Olwin, they'll tell you!" she yelled, turned on her heel, and stormed off. "You lied!?" Lilly cried, after a few minutes of silence. Percy groaned, as if he had been dreading this day. "Luke didn't die right away. He dissapeared. Everything that happened with the knife is right, but after that- no. We told the gods he dissapeared, but still a hero. The gods thought he had been kidnapped by Kronos or something. An hour later, it was confirmed he was dead. No one really knows what happened... till now." Emma sighed. "I'm going to get Rachel. You better come to Nico, seeing your now her half-brother." I groaned. "I was hoping she thought there was a line between Hades and Zeus' kids or something." I sighed, and followed her out. Epilouge It was two weeks after the quest. The Hunters were leaving soon, and I was saying goodbye to Lilly and Emma. "So your just going back with the Hunters? When do you think you'll be back?" Emma asked me. I smiled. "The Hunters are doing this collect thing, going into schools and bringing out demigods. I'm one of them." "Which school?" Lilly said. "Me and Emma's old school. I know there's demigods there. I can think of at least five people with a possibility." "A greek demigod in a christian school?" "Pretty much." "Strange... but okay. You'll be comign to camp if you bring some demigods back?" "If we get out alive." They both laughed. "So who do you think they are." I thought about it for a few minutes. "Meg maybe... Claira and Max, that's possible... Zeke could be a son of Apollo... there are probably others to, I'd guess." They both nodded. "So, we might see you then?" I shrugged. "Not sure... though it's gonna be hard. Everyone weekend I'm heading to the cemetary." I sighed. "Gotta go. Bye." I said, and ran up the hill. Next - My Life Takes a Repeat